User talk:Bkshadows
Welcome Hi, welcome to General Hospital Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Quartermaine family''' page. To learn where to start, go to the home page. (Click on General Hospital Logo in top-left corner) Thanks and we hope you enjoy the GH Wiki! :) If you need '''anything''', please leave a message on an admin's talk page: [[User_talk:Ylnani|Ylnani]] and/or [[User_talk:NeneG|NeneG]] if we can help with anything! -- [[User:NeneG|NeneG]] ([[User_talk:NeneG|Talk]]) 20:39, August 8, 2012 Pics I love that you're putting so many pictures up! Thank you and keep it up :) --[[User:Ylnani|Ylnani]] ([[User talk:Ylnani|talk]]) 01:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Eckert pic Hey, the photo you put up for the main pic on the Eckert family page, I don't know who the woman in the center is. The blonde is Jenny, correct? But who's the women in the center? Thanks!--[[User:Ylnani|Ylnani]] ([[User talk:Ylnani|talk]]) 23:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Or, is the red head Jenny, in which case, who's the blonde?--[[User:Ylnani|Ylnani]] ([[User talk:Ylnani|talk]]) 23:14, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Editing Thanks for editing so much and adding pictures! They are awesome. It helps the wiki a lot! Thanks again, [[User:NeneG|'''Nene''']][[User talk:NeneG|G]] 01:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, me too. Thanks again Geno! [[User:NeneG|'''Nene''']][[User talk:NeneG|G]] 19:36, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi,I am new to wiki.Who is favorite character.Mine is Jerry Jacks.Bye Michael As far as his name change...I have discussed it with other admins and as of now we are leaving it as Quartermaine...--[[User:Lantefan2012|Lantefan2012]] ([[User talk:Lantefan2012|talk]]) 00:22, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Adminship I've now made you an admin. Thanks for your dedication in keeping the Wiki up to date. [[User:Sparrowhawk8|Sparrowhawk8]] ([[User talk:Sparrowhawk8|talk]]) 23:57, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Why are you deleting all my messages? Re-adminship OK thanks for getting back to me [[User:General hospital wiki contributer 2|General hospital wiki contributer 2]] ([[User talk:General hospital wiki contributer 2|talk]]) 23:03, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Hi you said it there where going to be anymore edit wars you as going to block both of them so u only block one that not fair yet u need to block the both a till they learn how to work together that only fair please do it to show both of them a lesson [[User:Bckshadows]] drdaniels has now made another profile & is undoing my edits again! Here is the link to his new profile https://general-hospital.fandom.com/wiki/User:Dr.daniels1515 [[User:USCmom38|USCmom38]] ([[User talk:USCmom38|talk]]) 23:44, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Have you seen what USCmom38 has done to rocca page you need to block him for Edits look in rocca history and see why I keep undoing USCmom38 edit Can you please tell DrGunner151515 to stop editing, I do believe this is also Drdaniel who you blocked, they seem to have several accounts? I deleted the information on Valentin's page about the actor who wanted the role of Cassadine & was turned down, very unnecessary & should not be on the page, it's just an actor whining about not getting a role, this page should only contain information about the character & the actors who actually has played that actor. [[User:USCmom38|USCmom38]] ([[User talk:USCmom38|talk]]) 02:12, August 3, 2019 (UTC)USCmom38 Bkshadows DrGunner151515 came on here & deleted the above mentioned message off of here, I put it back but he should be blocked for deleting my message & for what I said above. Please let me know when you see my messages. [[User:USCmom38|USCmom38]] ([[User talk:USCmom38|talk]]) 03:49, August 3, 2019 (UTC)USCmom38